kamen rider champion episodes 20 to 23
by NickSter891
Summary: sorry this took so long lot of computer issues


episode 20 brave 2: the search for father continues

(this takes place during the cross over basically it's what's brave was doing the whole time)

Yuusha: (getting out of the shower don't worry he has a bathrobe on answers the phone) oh hey yoko yeah no luck finding dad still thanks for asking oh you and jill are going shopping okay see you later (gets dressed off screen and rides off to get groceries and stuff)

(at yggdrasil)

Ryoma: i do know your father

Yuusha: great who is he

Ryoma: (secretly their father) i can't tell you that

Yuusha: darn it (rides off)

Takatora: you ever going to tell them

Ryoma: maybe (secretly records a video revealing the secret for if anything happens to him)

(meanwhile back at the plot)

Yuusha: oh well i'll find him one day (sees a lion invess) crud (gets his belt ready) HENSHIN

driver: GAO APPLE ENERGY ARMS HEROIC LEGENDARY BRAVE

Yuusha: (transforms on his bike like a bad ass)

lion invess: (roars and fights him)

(the fight is evenly matched like none before till)

lion invess: (eats an immature lockseed and evolves into the never before seen true evolved invess version)

Yuusha: uh oh (switches the sonic broad sword and starts firing like a crazy)

the giant lion: (is pushed back and roars)

Yuusha's sonic arrow: APPLE ENERGY (the light where the arrow head would be starts alternating cause for some reason the sonic arrow does that as a stand by)

Yuusha: (fires down it's throat destroying it)

((end of episode 20))

((episode 21 the unrivalled ninja master))

((note this episode takes place after a cross over with another writer but as the events of that cross over currently aren't remembered by champion despite being canon on with the show as that cross over isn't finished yet also writer's note some of the things in this chapter may sound like a horror movie when taken out of context i realize but they are not))

Nick: (is still sore from a fight with an overlord he doesn't completely remember well he remembers getting scratched which has infected him with THE INVESS INFECTION basically he's got a plant growing out of his arm) ugh why this why now

(a mysterious rider appears his armor completely made of lockseeds)

mysterious rider: you must not give in to the power of the overlords (places a starfruit energy lockseed down on the table in front of nick) when the time comes you'll make the right decision i'm sure (a dimensional wall opens and he walks towards it)

Nick: wait who are you

mysterious rider: call me kamen rider braver (vanishes)

(with yuusha and the girls)

Yuusha: i'm worried about nick

Yoko: i wish we could help but so far there's no cure for the infection

Jill: this sucks

(later while fighting an invess)

Nick: lets see what this new lockseed has to offer

Overlord voice in his head: you don't want to do that

Nick: oh let me guess you're the overlord i'm turning into

Overlord voice: (pauses) maybe

Nick: then i definitely do want to use this (puts it on his genesis driver they spark for a bit and he gets thrown into a wall and the spirit of the overlord still sparking floats over to the invess)

Overlord spirit: come here you (possesses it evolving it into some kinda crazy golden dragon overlord what i like dragons that and there's already a dragon invess)

overlord: BRING IT

Driver: lock on

Nick: oh it's on henshin

Driver: STAR FRUIT ENERGY ARMS UNRIVALLED NINJA MASTER

Nick: (transforms into the most bad ass arms in my arsenal dual weilding the sonic arrow and musou sabre even though the musou sabre even here has no combo with the sonic arrow) lets see what this new armor has (slashes him and activates the driver)

Driver: STAR FRUIT ENERGY SQUASH

Nick: (shadow clones himself slashing and blasting the overlord who shall not be named only for the last to be blocked)

Overlord: i will not FALL! (is already almost down)

Nick: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK HISSATSU

Driver: STAR FRUIT ENERGY SPARKING

Nick: NINJA ULTIMATE BURAI KICK (does a rider kick finishing him off)

Overlord: (explodes after being forceably separated from the invess only for it to explode anyway)

Nick: (transforms back panting and notices his arm's better) it's over that thing is finally gone

((end of chapter 21 but no where near the end of the series))

((episode 22 things are getting real))

((cause i already modded the christmas episode this episode takes place around new years))

Nick: wait if we don't know who dad is and our moms have amnesia who do we get otoshidama from ((otoshidama is basically a new years allowance people get a little money during new years in japan))

Yuusha: dude you read too much manga we're in our twenties why do you (sees the look on nick's face) you're still low on cash from your bike and the upgrades aren't you

Nick: (nods)

Yuusha: (rolls his eyes) you'd think ryoma'd give us them for free

Nick: says the one that doesn't need them anyway with school i thought team gaim would help but

Yuusha: yeah since that infection the teams have disbanded why not get a part time gig

Nick: yeah tried that long story

(on the way out of town they run into a lower ranking overlord that looks like a panther and a few advanced invess)

Nick: think we should

Yuusha: you just wanna show off your new armor don't you

Nick: hey you didn't see it and that thing's an overlord

Overlord: are you two just going to stand there or are we going to fight

Nick: (puts his driver on) WHAT DO YOU THINK THINK

Yuusha: wait you understood that wait i did

Nick: gotta love deus ex machina think you can handle the lower level invess

Yuusha: oh come on why can't i take the overlord and you take the lower level

Nick: cause that'd be overkill with my new form

Yuusha: okay so why don't we take them together

Nick: meh sure here just to be fair (tosses yuusha the onion lockseed cause it's a version of that one episode where baron let gaim borrow the banana lockseed)

Yuusha: lets do this

Both: HENSHIN

(cue the bad ass music they don't have a team up song they make quick work of the low level invess and start kicking the overlord's butt)

Sonic cross bow: STAR FRUIT FINAL CHARGE

Sonic broad sword: onion energy slash

Nick: we finish this

Yuusha: together

(they destroy the overlord with a cool combo attack)

((end of episode 22))

((episode 23 a return and new powers combined))

((okay we haven't done anything with the original series characters in a while lets go see what that weirdo sagara's up to))

Sagara: (meeting with the king of the overlords has just aquired the kiwami lockseed's well seeds)

(meanwhile in downtown zawame)

Nick: this is nice we haven't had a chance to hang out in a while huh

Kouta: nope first you went to canada then that business with the alternate dimensions

Nick: don't remind me

Sagara: (shows up not far away and creates the kiwami lockseed why he can do that is kinda vaguely established later maybe i'll explain it one day lol) good day

Nick: what do you want

Sagara: (gives the kiwami lockseed to kouta) nothing now (leaves)

Nick: that guy is so weird

Kouta: big time

Demushu: (returns and says in his invess overlord language) up for a rematch

Nick: (turns) kouta what say we face him together

Kouta: (nods)

Lockseeds: STAR FRUIT ENERGY KACHIDOKI

Both: HENSHIN

Both drivers: STARFRUIT ENERGY ARMS UNRIVALLED NINJA MASTER KACHIDOKI ARMS SLAM JAM I'M HERE TO BAM

(they transform looking really cool but the henshins aren't done yet)

Driver: FRUITS BASKET (all the arms fruits and veggies cause why not this is an ar world) ZENITH ARMS DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN

Kouta: (is slightly thrown back as the fruits hit his armor and the kachidoki armor flies off blame the figures on that lol and takes his new kiwami arms form his final form yeah that's right this is a final forms fight ((on a side note kamen rider brave is getting a final form later it just wasn't ready in time for this chapter)) )

(they go toe to toe with demushu when a young man shows up)

young man: is this a private party or can any kamen rider join (activates a yellow eyecon that reads ph cause i'm not going there with that joke you know the one) HENSHIN

Ghost: EYE LOOK AT THIS EYES OPEN PHANTOM SPOOKY GHOST HAUNT YOUR ENERMIES

((end of episode 22))

((episode 23 it really has come to this))

(Jill and Yoko are walking around in a mall)

Jill: you know what this means yoko

Yoko: what

Jill: this is the girl power episode

Yoko: okay then so what's the deal with you and nick

Jill: what do you mean

Yoko: you do know he likes you right

Jill: (blushes) maybe

(they turn a corner and an invess is running wild)

Jill: well guess it's time to kick some monster butt

Lockseed: apricot energy

Yoko: HEY INVESS (it turns) BRING IT

Lockseed: peach energy

Genesis drivers: LOCK ON

Both girls: HENSHIN

Genesis drivers: SODA PEACH ENERGY ARMS SODA APRICOT ENERGY ARMS

(the girls transform and fight kicking butt and taking names wait do low level invess have names lol)

(some cool music plays i never picked battle themes for them okay)

Sonic arrows: (as the girls draw the bows after putting their lockseeds) PEACH APRICOT

Yoko and Jill: (do the sonic volley finisher taking out all the low level invess with one shot)

Genesis drivers: PEACH ENERGY SPARKING APRICOT ENERGY SQUASH

(the girls do two rider kicks taking out the leader of the group of invess)

((end of episode 23))


End file.
